


Red and Aubergine

by allfireburns



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, POV Third Person, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana only wears red for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Aubergine

Svetlana wears red for her husband. Red dress and red lipstick, against her dark hair and dark eyes and fair skin. She learned long ago that it's one of the few ways to get Anatoly's attention, make herself impossible to miss. And catching his attention is just what she's been ordered to do, isn't it?

He doesn't take his eyes off her the whole time she's in the room, and _she_ takes off the red dress the instant she's back in her hotel room, goes to the bathroom to wipe off the lipstick.

It's aubergine she's wearing when she walks two doors down the hall to Molokov's room. That's the dress Molokov unbuttons, slowly, pulls off her and leaves rumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed.


End file.
